The battle of the Life
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Une jeune fille vient d'arriver dans un lycée qui semble tout à fait banal. Des personnes l'accueil sympathiquement. Mais elle ne se doute pas que les évènements qui se suivront pourront lui causer du tord... Une règle ? Écoutez toujours votre cœur !
1. Chapter 1

_Bon par où commencer ? Tout d'abords, la fic ne sera pas sur l'univers de Pandora Hearts mais une sorte de School fic pas vraiment comme les autres ! C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas mise dans la section du manga seul. Celle-ci ne sera pas très longue comme elle ne fera que deux grands OS qui se suivront. Je vous laisse donc lire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et je vous retrouve à la fin._

**The battle of the life.**

Un petit matin d'été dans la ville de Tôkyô. Une jeune adolescente venait de mettre son uniforme scolaire et se préparait déjà à partir alors qu'il n'était que 7h20 du matin. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier jour d'école dans le lycée d'Akamon. Elle venait d'être transférée depuis Londres par ses parents qui ne voulaient plus la voir. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait quelques bases de Japonais et que la plus part du lycée parlait anglais. Cela était un plus pour la jeune fille aux cheveux anormalement blancs neige.

La petite adolescente de dix sept ans marcha d'un pas tranquille vers ce dit lycée. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée pour dire vrai. D'ailleurs, quand elle arriva dans la cour, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un futur coin tranquille où elle pourrait passer les pauses. Elle n'aimait pas rester avec les autres personnes. Surtout les filles qu'elle trouvait trop pouffe. Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa pensée que la sonnerie, plutôt spéciale, de la bâtisse retenti. La jeune fille alla donc chercher sa classe et eu, pour une fois, de la chance de ne pas se perdre et de trouver sa classe. Comme tout nouveau, elle dut attendre une ou deux minutes derrière la porte avant que sa professeure ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle s'avança devant la classe pour se présenter sous l'identité d'Ayumi Hasegawa. Mme Kumiko, qui était son enseignante principale, lui montra une place de libre qui se situait à côté de la fenêtre. Parfait ! Elle pourrait rêvasser comme elle le voudrait maintenant.

Les cours passèrent plutôt normalement... Enfin rien ne changeait de son ancien lycée pour dire vrai. À part une chose. Une jeune brune vint lui parler durant la pause de midi. Une dénommée Aika si elle avait bien comprit. Cela lui fit bizarre comme jamais personne ne lui avait parlé avant à cause de sa couleur de cheveu et qu'elle portait l'habit masculin au lieu du féminin. Oui Ayumi était un vrai garçon manqué et détestait tout ce qui était rose.

_« Bonjour Ayumi-Chan ! Comme tu es nouvelle, ça te dirait de manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle »_

La personne concernée fut encore une fois surprise de cette question comme elle avait toujours mangé seule... Elle se dit que peut-être pour une fois elle pourrait dire oui ? Elle fit un hochement positif de la tête avant de suivre Aika qui se dirigeait vers un petit coin tranquille où se trouvait trois autres jeunes filles et deux garçons. Elle fit une drôle de tête en voyant le noiraud embrasser une des filles. L'amour... À quoi cela servait-il ? À Rien du tout pour Ayumi. Akai demanda à la nouvelle de s'assoir et c'est ce qu'elle fit bien vite. Elle mangea son repas qui était quand même beau ! Elle se le faisait toute seule d'ailleurs. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle écoutait très attentivement, sans parler, les discussions qu'avaient les autres élèves autour d'elle. Elle regardait aussi chaque personne discrètement comme pour les analyser à cent pour cent. Elle posa son regard en dernier sur un jeune garçon blond qui semblait avoir la bonne humeur de vivre avec ses sourires constant. Par contre elle fit un sursaut quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler discrètement à l'oreille.

_« Ayumi-Chan fait attention à ne pas trop fixer Oz. Akai a des sentiments pour lui. »_

L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs tourna juste la tête pour regarder l'amie d'Akai du nom de Naoko et fit un geste positif de la tête pour dire d'accords. Puis de toute façon cela n'était pas son style de draguer les personnes des autres... Non de draguer tout court.

Puis la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois annonçant que les cours reprenaient. Encore une fois la jeune adolescente regardait plus par la fenêtre que son cour. D'ailleurs Mme Kumiko le vit bien ! Elle lui donna même la corvée de s'occuper des animaux du lycée et Ayumi fit un grand soupir comme elle n'aimait pas ça. Ma fois elle devait le faire... Si les enseignants essayaient d'appeler ses parents pour leur dire un problème, elle aurait des ennuis s'ils savaient qu'elle vivait seule. De plus s'ils appelaient à Londres et qu'elle y retournerait, elle ne resterait sûrement pas beaucoup de temps en vie...

Les semaines passèrent petit à petit et d'une manière assez calme. Ayumi s'était pas mal rapprochée de la bande d'ami qu'elle avait connu le premier jour de son entrée dans le lycée. Ami ? Pas tous... Ayumi se sentait surtout proche d'Akai mais pas vraiment des autres. C'était bien la seule personne à qui elle parlait un petit peu. Les autres avaient surtout le droit à des oui ou bien des non. Les peut-être existaient aussi dans son langage. Bien qu'elles soient amies, personne n'avait encore vu un vrai sourire ou un vrai rire de la part de la jeune anglaise. Elle en faisait bien des tous petits mais ceux-ci étaient clairement faux. Pourtant aucunes des personnes ne lui demandaient se qu'elle avait...

Un jour, quand Ayumi n'était pas là, la petite troupe était sur le point de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Pourtant Akai n'était pas vraiment décidée à laisser Oz rentrer tout seul chez lui... Elle avait bien l'intention de lui dire ses sentiments ce jour même !  
_  
« Dit Oz ? Tu pourrais m'accompagner aujourd'hui s'il te plait ? demanda la brune.  
- Ah ! Euh... Désolé je ne peux pas je dois m'occuper d'un truc... Je passerai plus tard ! fit-il »_

Le jeune blond fit un signe de la main en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le derrière du lycée sous le regard boudeur d'Akai mais qui sourit vite à nouveau tout en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs quand Oz fut loin, il fit un grand soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre les bras derrière la nuque et de commencer à marcher autour du bâtiment. Il fit un regard surpris quand il entendit un petit « Aie » venir de pas très loin. Le Bezarius se dirigea tout de suite pour voir se qui se passait mais s'arrêta net pour se cacher derrière un mur quand il vit que c'était Ayumi en train de se battre avec un sac de graine. Celui-ci venait de lui tomber dessus et l'anglaise fit une drôle de mine boudeuse mais assez mignonne. Enfin elle réussit quand même à l'ouvrir en tirant fortement sur le tissu et à mettre des graines dans des petits bols. Elle le déposa un peu plus loin et Oz dut se rapprocher pour mieux voir. Cinq petits poussins vinrent commencer à picorer dans le bol pendant qu'Ayumi changeait de place. Elle prit quelques légumes et se dirigea vers un clapier qu'elle ouvrit. Là elle se trouva avec un petit lapin blanc et aux yeux gris, comme elle, dans les bras. Le petit animal ne devait avoir que quelques semaines comme il était encore tout petit et que la jeune fille le nourrissait. Les joues du jeune garçon rougirent un peu quand il vit l'adolescente fit un grand sourire et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il le trouvait plutôt joli d'ailleurs. Mais alors qu'il voulait encore une fois changer de place, il fit craquer une branche et Ayumi tourna tout de suite la tête vers lui. Celui-ci se frotta derrière la tête en étant gêné mais s'approcha quand même.

Ayumi gardait le lapin contre elle en regardant le jeune adolescent approcher. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé par le passé. Quand Oz fut vers elle, il regarda le petit endroit très intriguée. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était Ayumi qui s'occupait de cet endroit. Pourtant il avait été là quand elle fut désignée. Tout était bien rangée et c'était comme si l'adolescente aimait beaucoup ce lieu bien qu'elle eut protesté quand elle fut choisie. L'anglais, oui lui aussi l'était, posa enfin son regard sur le lapin blanc et voulu le toucher mais Ayumi recula d'un coup comme elle n'avait aucune confiance. Ce reflexe venait surtout de la violence de ses parents et qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas vite confiance à quelqu'un.  
_  
« Pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda enfin Ayumi  
- J'essaye de fuir un moment Akai... Elle me colle beaucoup et j'aimerai respirer.  
- Ah bon c'est tout ? Rajouta la fille  
- Oui... en plus elle veut me dire quelque chose après... Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.  
- Écoute ce que dit ton cœur. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Finit Ayumi »_

Encore une fois les yeux du jeune garçon prirent un air de surprise. Elle avait sortit ça si facilement que c'était comme si Ayumi avait lu en lui. Il se secoua un peu la tête pour perdre son expression et alla jouer un moment avec les petits poussins qui semblaient l'avoir adopter comme ils le suivaient partout. Mais il portait quand même quelque fois le regard sur la jeune adolescente à ses côtés...

Le lendemain matin, Ayumi fut encore une fois l'une des premières dans la cour d'Akamon. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dehors, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe où elle s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise. Elle se mit à fixer le plafond en ne pensant à rien du tout. Mais se fut quand elle était plongée dans ses pensées qu'une personne vint lui sauter dessus par derrière. Ayumi ouvrit grand les yeux et vit que c'était Akai qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Ayumi ! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! Je sors avec Oz ! On se l'ais dit hier soir. Dit-elle en souriant »_

Ayumi lui fit un de ses faux sourires pour montrer qu'elle était contente pour elle. D'un côté elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Oz avait dit oui alors qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir l'envie avec la légère discussion de hier. Rho pis après tout, elle était contente pour son amie et le principal c'était qu'ils allaient bien. Bien qu'Akai ne soit pas très contente qu'ils ne se soient même pas embrassés. Elle pensa qu'il fallait faire les choses les unes après les autres sûrement alors elle attendra encore un moment.

Cinq jours plus tard, Ayumi reçu encore une fois les mêmes plaintes qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. De plus Oz ne semblait pas vraiment content de cette union et suivait plutôt Akai comme un petit chien bien sage. Akai demanda même à Ayumi, si elle était vraiment son amie, de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. En voyant le regard de la personne devant-elle Ayumi accepta même si elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

D'ailleurs elle n'eut encore une fois pas de chance. Quand elle fut vers ses animaux, Oz réapparu encore une fois près d'elle mais cette fois il ne se cacha pas une seconde. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le parc, les petits poussins recommencèrent à le suivre comme si c'était leur papa tandis qu'Ayumi continuait de s'occuper de son petit lapin. Ayumi n'en avait aucune envie mais elle posa quand même la question sans en avoir l'envie.

_« Dit moi. Pourquoi sors-tu avec Akai alors que je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
- Mais non tu racontes quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'aime c'est ma copine. Dit-en souriant.  
- Ne me fait pas ce sourire je vois bien qu'il est faux.  
- Hein ? fit-il surpris. Bon j'avoue je ne l'aime pas du tout... Mais je dois le faire pour mon père car sinon sa boite fera faillite... Et comme les parents d'Akai en beaucoup d'argent... Il m'a obligé. Expliqua Oz  
- Alors tu préfères écouter ton père que souffrir dans ton cœur d'un faux amour ? »_

En parlant de cœur, celui d'Oz venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille. Mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir toujours aussi juste et surtout touchant ? Le garçon partit un peu dans ses pensées sous le regard neutre d'Ayumi. Neutre... Elle avait surtout presque toujours ce même regard. Il posa ses yeux sur sa gauche pour voir le petit lapin blanc dans les bras d'Ayumi. Il voulu le toucher et cette fois Ayumi le laissa faire. Avait-elle plus confiance en lui ? Oui c'était sûrement le cas. Il le caressa un moment mais alors qu'il voulu le porter, il se fit mordre le doigt assez violemment. Ayumi le regarda mettre son doigt à la bouche pour atténuer la douleur et soupira une nouvelle fois.

_« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prend un lapin mais comme ça »_

Ayumi s'approcha de lui et lui positionna ses bras comme il fallait avant de poser délicatement l'animal dans ceux-ci. Oz le regarda avec un petit air apaisé et en même temps doux. Il avait sa chemise sale mais et un peu déchirée par les griffes mais ce n'était pas grave. Ayumi surveillait bien qu'il ne le laisse pas tomber mais était contente qu'il arrive à s'occuper d'un animal. Mais là il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu. Oz venait de lever la tête et de... déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'avait... embrassé... ? D'ailleurs le baisé ne dura pas très longtemps et il recula en lui redonnant doucement le lapin. Il fit un grand sourire avant de dire.

_« Mon cœur m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que mon premier baisé soit volé par Akai. Dit-il en partant »_

Là Ayumi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle venait de se fixer sur place en le regardant faire son signe et de partir. Elle avait bien le petit lapin dans ses bras mais avait une autre chose en plus... Ses joues venaient de prendre une jolie teinte rouge... Pour elle aussi c'était son premier baisé...

Encore deux semaines passèrent depuis cet évènement. Oz venait plus souvent l'aider à s'occuper des animaux et surtout des poussins qui avaient doublé de taille. Pendant la classe, le jeune adolescent lui souriait aussi souvent quand leurs regards se croisaient. A chaque fois qu'Ayumi était avec ses amis et qu'Oz était là, elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Comme si elle se rappelait le baisé qu'elle avait reçu. Pourtant Akai venait de se plaindre à nouveau vers Ayumi.

_« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit Ayu... ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Elle n'est peut-être pas une vraie amie. Dit Naoko juste à côté d'elles.  
- Mais si je lui en ai parlé à un moment. Je ne sais pas se qu'il veut faire par contre. »_

En parlant du jeune garçon, il venait de passer un peu plus loin pour prendre le chemin du retour. Ayumi fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois lui demander. Surtout que normalement aujourd'hui il devait l'aider à s'occuper des animaux à midi et il n'était pas venu... Elle trouva vite ça anormal. Elle le suivi donc en saluant les deux filles derrière elle. Naoko ne la regardait pas vraiment gentiment...

_« Tu es sûr que c'est bien d'avoir confiance en elle Akai ?  
- Mais oui tu dis quoi Naoko ! »_

Ayumi arriva donc vers Oz et elle lui prit amicalement l'épaule pour lui montrer sa présence. Par contre le jeune garçon ne le prit pas pareil... Il se retourna d'un coup avec une expression de peur sur le visage... Qu'avait-il ? Le petit blond se mit d'un coup a tremblé comme une feuille... Ayumi lui prit les deux bras comme pour le calmer mais cette fois se fut son tour de dire un aie. Pourtant elle n'avait pas serré fort... Elle le prit par la manche et le tira dans un coin plus tranquille et surtout où personne ne pourrait les voir. Elle ne demanda même pas la permission qu'elle leva une de ses manches. Elle fit un regard choqué quand elle remarqua tous les bleus qu'il avait sur le bras... Et cela n'était sûrement pas mieux sur le deuxième...

_« Oz qui t'as fait ça... il ne répondit pas. Oz réponds moi !  
- Mon....Mon père.... Il savait que j'avais les habits déchirés... et il n'a pas aimé... Dit-il d'une petite voix »_

Alors il se faisait persécuté par son père... Dire qu'elle avait aussi connu ça par ses deux parents étant jeune... Oz tomba d'un coup à genou en tremblant encore plus. Ayumi ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider... Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer mais le jeune blond fondit tout de suite en larme. C'est dur de ne pas choisir sa vie... Là, Ayumi montrait toute sa douceur qu'elle cachait aux autres.  
Encore des jours passèrent. Ayumi avait réussit à persuader Akai qu'Oz voulait lui faire une belle surprise en choisissant le bon moment et le bon endroit. Mais elle la voyait souvent revenir en larme vers elle comme il ne faisait encore rien. Essayait-il de tenir tête à son père ? Elle lui en parla le soir même vers les animaux. Mais Oz dévira très vite le sujet sur le lapin blanc isolé.  
_  
« Ayumi ? Pourquoi ce lapin est-il isolé des deux autres ? dit-il intrigué.  
- Il ne s'est pas fait accepter quand il fut né... Sûrement parce que ses parents sont noir et brun et ses frères aussi alors que lui blanc. Alors je l'isole mais je m'en occupe beaucoup.  
- Il s'isole comme toi chez toi ? Tu es toute seule... Et je sais pour tes parents.  
- Hein comment ça ? dit-elle plus que surprise.  
- C'est moi qui m'occupe des dossiers de la classe en tout premier avant de les donner à Mme Kimiko. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai enlevé la partie qui dit que tu habitais seule mais tu pourrais le prendre chez toi non ? Et il a un prénom ?  
- Non je ne peux pas il faut le laisser ici... et il n'a pas de nom...  
- Et pourquoi pas Segawa ? Il te ressemble et il sera comme sa plus proche de toi. Sourit-il Et je parlerais à Akai demain.»_

D'ailleurs il tint sa parole et le fit bien le lendemain mais quelque chose qu'Ayumi ne s'y attendait pas... Il venait de rompre avec elle ! Akai venait d'arriver en pleure vers Ayumi et Naoko et avait tout expliqué. D'un côté Ayumi ne le montrait pas mais elle était contente pour Oz mais de l'autre triste pour Akai.

_« Ayumi tu m'avais dis qu'il me préparait une surprise !  
- Il m'avait dit ça.... Répondit-elle  
- Vous parlez souvent je trouve... Mais là il va le payer de s'être servi de moi... »_

Comment ça il allait le payer ? On ne peut pas punir une personne parce qu'elle n'en aime pas une autre... Akai prit son portable et envoya un message à tout le monde. Ayumi le reçu aussi... « _Il faut ignorer Oz Bezarius. C'est le prochain_ ». Comment ça l'ignorer ? En plus, deux minutes après, le jeune garçon entra dans la pièce mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un, la personne s'éloignait... Il n'essaya pas de parler à Ayumi comme il avait comprit que Naoko l'avait dans sa ligne de mire... Pendant le cours, le jeune garçon se prit pas mal de gomme, mine ou encore canette vite dessus. Ayumi ne comprenait vraiment pas se qui était entrain de se passer. Pendant la pause, des personnes renversèrent son repas sur la table et lui faisait couler de la boisson sur la tête. Ayumi sortit un peu de sa solitude et voulu dire quelque chose mais Akai et son amie la retint.

_« Où vas-tu Ayumi ? Tu n'es pas notre amie et tu veux nous trahir ? demanda Akai  
- mais... Lui aussi c'est un ami non ? Tu l'aimais pourtant.  
- Il s'est servit d'Akai comme un jouet. Alors il doit payer. Répondit Naoko »_

Ayumi fut choquée des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre... Comment pouvait-on dire ça d'une personne qu'on aimait cinq heures avant... Elle voyait bien qu'Oz essayait de se défendre mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose comme il était plus petit en taille du à qu'il avait une année de moins. L'adolescente sera les poings à la vue de cette persécution...

Puis les jours passèrent... Chaque jour la persécution empirait un petit peu. À chaque fois Ayumi voulait aller l'aider mais elle se faisait retenir. Du moins elle l'aidait à la sortie des cours discrètement et le jeune Bezarius en était bien content. Il y eu même une fois, alors qu'Ayumi n'était pas dans la classe, une personne qui lui lança de l'encre sur toute la partie droite du visage. Le jeune garçon commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal dans le lycée d'Akamon mais devait y rester à cause de son père... S'il apprenait qu'il n'était plus avec Akai ou qu'il voulait changer d'école... Cela irait très mal pour lui. Il se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour aller aux toilettes. Mais en chemin, il bouscula quelqu'un... Par chance c'était Ayumi qui eut les yeux grands ouvert en voyant cette encre. Elle le prit par la main et alla avec lui dans les toilettes.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle alla prendre du papier et le passa sous l'eau pour commencer à essuyer l'encre sur le visage d'Oz. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait un regard de plus en plus triste avec les jours qui passaient bien qu'il essayait de le cacher à Ayumi. Il baissa soudainement la tête et elle le prit dans ses bras en s'appuyant contre le mur. Puis Oz prit la parole d'un ton triste.

_« Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi... D'un côté je suis content que ça ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre... Mais ça fait mal... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimé la personne que je veux... ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Je sais c'est injuste... Mais pourquoi tu ne dis pas à la personne que tu aimes tes sentiments ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera par la suite !  
- Elle m'aide déjà beaucoup... Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de problème.  
- Ho il y a une autre personne qui t'aide ? Je suis contente que tu aies une autre amie.  
- Non Ayumi... cette personne... c'est toi... »_

Comment ça c'était elle... Oz... était amoureux d'elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son cœur venait de se serrer dans sa poitrine et ses joues prendre une vive couleur rouge. Oz s'attendait à une réaction négative avec tout se qu'il endure mais rien... Même que cette fois, se fut Ayumi qui posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon. Un moyen de le rassurer ? Non. C'était ça se qui lui serrait le cœur quand elle voyait Oz... Elle ne le savait même pas mais, elle aussi elle l'aimait. Oz força un peu le passage et Ayumi se laissa faire un peu surprise mais là on pouvait dire que c'était un vrai baisé et qu'un couple venait de se former entre les deux jeunes personnes. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas vu le flash d'un appareil photo qui venait de capturer leur premier moment ensemble... Puis ils retournèrent en classe et Oz ne lâcha pas la main d'Ayumi jusqu'à qu'ils rentrent en classe. Comme il l'avait dit. Il ne voulait pas que son amie ait des problèmes par sa faute. Heureusement pour lui, le cours se passa calmement. Après les cours, ils allèrent une nouvelle fois s'occuper des animaux et Oz, malgré ses problèmes, étaient heureux de voir qu'Ayumi souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais il ne savait pas que le lendemain allait apporter des problèmes...

Passons tout de suite à celui-ci. Oz eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce que de la farine lui tomba sur la tête. L'adolescent toussa beaucoup mais se secoua juste en allant s'assoir à sa place. Mais Naoko n'apprécia pas qu'il ne réagisse pas et alla chercher le balais et lui leva le menton avec. Le blond se leva tout de suite en reculant. Bien sûr tout le monde regardait.

_« Mais je vous ai fais quoi à vous tous ! Rien du tout ! Alors arrêtez s'il vous plait... »_

Mais Naoko ne prit même pas la peine de répondre qu'elle envoya le balai sur Oz. Mais heureusement elle fut stoppée à temps par une chaise qui venait de lui arriver violemment contre. C'était Ayumi qui venait d'arriver et qui se mit devant Oz pour le protéger. Malgré son physique, elle avait énormément de force.

_« Ne le touchez plus ! Il ne vous a strictement rien fait !  
- Ayu... fit Oz  
- Vous avez fais quelque chose oui ! Elle envoya la photo qu'elle avait prise à tout le monde.  
- Alors c'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a quitté... J'ai cru qu'on était amie... Fit Akai  
- On l'était oui. »_

Ayumi n'avait plus son regard neutre mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une envie de protéger son jeune copain et elle allait le faire ! Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui enleva le reste de la farine qu'il avait sur lui. Elle lui murmura un « je suis la ne t'inquiète pas » dans l'oreille discrètement. Oz prit peur sur le coup. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ayumi ait de problème... Mais tout ne faisait que commencer. Pour la journée ils ne prirent rien par chance mais c'était sûrement pour préparer un mauvais coup le jour suivant. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Ayumi fera tout pour protéger Oz.

Le lendemain Ayumi fut surprise. Elle était seule dans la classe car Oz n'était pas encore arrivé et il ne vint pas de la journée. Elle, elle trouva simplement quelques cafards dans son sac mais elle ne prit pas peur et les relâcha à la pause. D'ailleurs elle s'inquiétait pour son ami là... Mais se fut quand les cours de l'après-midi reprirent qu'Akai vint lui montrer quelque chose.

_« Ayumi regarde se que j'ai dis au père d'Oz hier soir. Je suis sûr qu'il a aimé. Dit-elle en souriant »_

Elle prit le portable dans ses mains et vit qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble... Elle quitta tout de suite la classe en ne prenant même pas son sac et quand Mme Kumiko arriva dans la salle. Mais Ayumi courut tellement vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Là elle était encore plus inquiète... Heureusement elle savait où habitait Oz et elle y alla tout de suite. Elle toqua cinq fois à la porte avant que le jeune garçon ne lui ouvre en pyjama. Il n'avait rien... Elle avait eu si peur... Elle le sera d'un coup dans ses bras en lui demandant comment il allait.

_« Je vais bien Ayumi. Je suis juste un peu malade à cause de la farine de hier.  
- D'accords mais prends soins de toi... dit-elle en lui posant un baisé sur le front. »_

Alors ce message était un mensonge pour la faire partir de cours... Ayumi regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait que deux heures de cours. Cela ne lui servait à rien d'y retourner et elle préféra donc rentrer chez elle pour l'après-midi. De plus, quand elle regardait le ciel, elle pouvait voir que de fine gouttes de pluie étaient entrain de tomber du ciel. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient annoncé un violent orage pour toute la nuit. Ayumi fit une grimace car elle n'aimait pas l'eau enfin la pluie ne la dérangeait pas comme elle aimait sentir les fines gouttes tomber sur son visage pâle. Enfin elle mit environ une heure pour rentrer chez elle et alla tout de suite se sécher les cheveux. Elle se posa un moment devant la télévision mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à celle-ci. Elle se prépara quelque chose à manger mais ne s'en servit pas. Au dernier moment elle avait pensé à Oz et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement une perte d'appétit. Elle regarda une fois l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que 23h du soir. Une heure bientôt pour se coucher car Ayumi avait l'habitude des deux heures du matin mais là elle n'avait rien à faire comme elle n'avait pas son sac. Elle décida donc de se coucher tôt.

Mais alors qu'elle dormait à moitié, elle fit un grand sursaut en entendant quelqu'un qui venait de sonner à la porte. Ayumi n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur mais alla quand même ouvrir la porte de sa maison. La pluie était encore forte dehors et comme il faisait noir, elle eut de la peine à l'ouvrir. À peine la porte fut ouverte qu'une personne se laissa tomber sur elle se qui failli la faire tomber. L'adolescente baissa les yeux et prit un air plus que choc... C'était Oz couvert de bleu et de nombreuses blessures en sang. De plus il était complètement gelé et tremblait comme une feuille de froids.... Mais que de froids ? Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour poser le jeune blond sur son lit et d'aller chercher des bandages ou désinfectant pour soigner la jeune personne. Oz reprit connaissance entre temps et ses yeux affichaient une grande peur inconnue aux yeux d'Ayumi.  
_  
« Oz il c'est passé quoi ? Qui t'as fais ça !  
- Mon père... a apprit pour Akai et il n'a pas accepté... Il ma violemment battu et mit à la porte sans hésiter... Je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer... fit-il d'une voix qui tremblait encore beaucoup.  
- Tu peux rester ici Oz tu ne me gênes pas comme je suis seule... »_

Oz protesta tout de suite comme il ne voulait pas la déranger. Déjà qu'il avait hésité à venir ici a cette heure... Il avait quand même bien fait car sinon il aurait passé la nuit dehors sous le froid des gouttes de pluie. Ayumi continuait de lui serrer la main pour montrer qu'elle était là. Mais le corps du jeune Bezarius était toujours aussi froid... Comment fallait-il faire pour le réchauffer... Pour commencer Ayumi lui apporta le plat qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et força le garçon à manger même s'il n'avait pas faim. Ayumi avait bien remarqué qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids en quelques jours. Puis elle se décida à le réchauffer d'une manière radicale. Elle se glissa dans le lit en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réchauffer grâce à sa chaleur corporelle. La jeune fille avait quand même les joues rouges alors qu'Oz se blottit simplement contre elle pour se réchauffer. D'ailleurs le plus jeune s'endormit dans cette position alors que l'ainée veilla sur lui toute la nuit.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent voir même un bon mois. Les persécutions continuaient de plus en plus violemment sur Oz mais cette fois Ayumi s'en prenait aussi comme elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul face à tous les autres élèves. Un élève essaya même une fois de lui reteindre les cheveux d'une couleur verte mais heureusement Ayumi eut le reflexe de pousser la main et que la couleur arrive sur ses habits d'un eternel noirs et rouges. D'ailleurs l'anglaise faisait tout pour que l'attention se porte sur elle et non plus sur son jeune ami. Oz ne supportait pas de voir la personne qu'il aimait se faire maltraiter de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour elle... En parlant de maltraitance, Oz n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son père depuis qu'il avait été mis à la porte. Maintenant il dormait tous les soirs chez Ayumi et les deux jeune avaient prit l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit et l'un contre l'autre.

Alors que la journée fut finie et qu'ils allaient sortir du bâtiment. Quand ils passèrent à côté des toilettes, des élèves sortir de celles-ci pour leur envoyer des serpillières dans la figure ainsi que de gros saut d'eau bien froide. Ayumi prit le manche d'une et frapper contre les sceaux qui se firent envoyer bien plus loin. Par contre elle n'arrivait pas à frapper la personne devant-elle... Il s'agissait de son ancienne amie Akai qui prenait de plus en plus un malin plaisir à la torturer. Elle ne dit aucune parole et prit la main d'Oz avant de sortir du bâtiment. Elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal chaque jour à cause de ses persécutions mais elle se forçait à ne rien montrer pour qu'on ne l'a prenne pas pour une lâche et qu'elle puisse encore protéger Oz le plus possible.

Une fois dans la cour, Ayumi dit à Oz de l'attendre deux petites minutes car elle avait oublié son sac de cours vers les animaux et par chance elle s'était prise le sceau d'eau après qu'elle l'ait posé. D'ailleurs les deux adolescents étaient encore trempés. Mais Oz fit se qu'elle dit. Il l'attendit au début de la cour en regardant le bâtiment de ses cauchemars mais en même temps de son rêve d'avoir rencontré Ayumi ici. Ils pourraient aller parler au professeur de cette persécution mais personne ne les croyaient... Ils avaient toute la classe à dos et bien sûr la majorité, même si elle n'est pas juste, l'emporte... Puis il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule et se retourna en souriant en pensant que c'était Ayumi qui était revenue. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand il vit que ce n'était pas Ayumi mais son père... Le jeune blond recula tout de suite mais l'homme le prit violemment par le bras en lui donnant un grand coup dans la figure. Il n'aimait pas que son fils soit mal vu comme il était complètement trempé ! Il le tira violemment par le bras pour le forcer à monter dans la voiture.

_« Arrêtez père je ne veux pas ! cria-t-il  
- La ferme Oz et tu me suis ! Je m'occuperai de toi à la maison. dit-il en lui donnant un deuxième coup.  
- Laissez-le tranquille ! »_

Ayumi venait d'arriver en courant en voyant la scène et avait poussé l'homme pour reprendre Oz dans ses bras. Bien sûr le père lui dit de dégager tout de suite et qu'Oz était sa propriété comme il était son fils. L'adolescente mit Oz derrière elle pour faire face au tyran. Celui n'hésita pas à la prendre par la gorge et de commencer à serrer petit à petit. Oz disait à Ayumi de partir mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_« Tuez moi et vous aurez des problèmes avec Akamon. »_

La voix d'Ayumi était totalement neutre mais ses yeux montraient une haine jamais vue contre celui-ci. D'ailleurs il fut intelligent et la lâcha. Avant de partir, il précisa bien qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir son fils de sa vie. Il allait donner l'héritage de la famille à personne. Ayumi toussa un petit peu et Oz s'inquiéta pour elle. Elle lui fit juste un sourire pour le rassurer alors qu'Oz était en larme comme il savait que c'était de sa faute. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux.

Quand ils furent rentrés, Ayumi alla tout de suite enlever son manteau et prit celui d'Oz pour les faire sécher. Mais pourquoi les uniformes d'Akamon avaient le haut blanc ! Maintenant on voyait toutes ses formes à travers et cela la gênait énormément. D'ailleurs la chemise d'Oz était aussi bien collée à son corps et Ayumi évitait de regarder. Elle se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de regarder le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux pour se retrouver un moment au calme mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle vira au rouge car Oz se trouvait juste en dessus et venait de lui embrasser le cou pour ensuite l'embrasser. Des frissons parcoururent tout le corps de l'adolescente.

_« Ayumi... et... si on le faisait... ? Je veux aussi faire cette première fois avec toi. Dit-il gêner.  
- Tant que c'est avec toi, je suis d'accords pour tout. »_

Oz eut un grand sourire qui fit chaud au cœur d'Ayumi de le voir sourire après une journée si dur. Il commença à l'embrasser partout. À La lécher dans les endroits les plus intimes. Ainsi que de passer ses mains sur tout son corps voir même à l'intérieur d'elle. Les habits étaient entrain de partir petit à petit des deux jeunes amants. Ayumi perdait totalement son caractère assez renfermé pour se laisser totalement dominer et d'avoir une mine plus que timide ou gênée. Mais elle participait quand même à enlever les habits d'Oz, de lui faire des caresses ainsi que des baisés sur tout le corps. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien et à l'aise. Oz faisait pareil. Puis ils passèrent à l'acte final. Là encore ils ne pensaient qu'à l'autre et ne voulaient que son bien. Les corps devinrent vite chaud, la respiration rapide. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup sous le plus fort des gémissements de toute la nuit. Ils venaient de se découvrir encore un peu plus et ils en furent plus qu'heureux de dormir l'un contre l'autre. En ne pensant plus qu'à eux deux.

Malheureusement le lendemain arriva vite. Les deux personnes durent aller en cours bien qu'ils soient bien fatigués. D'ailleurs cela se remarqua en cours car ils furent tout deux dans la lune. Pendant la pause, Ayumi fut obligée d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait demandé à Oz de venir mais l'adolescent lui dit qu'il pouvait rester seul. Ayumi fut rapide alors. Pendant ce temps, Oz surveillait les autres pour ne pas se faire avoir. Mais il eut encore une fois un manque de chance. Un des garçons de la classe le prit par les épaules dans son dos et l'empêcha de bouger. Akai arriva soudainement, en compagnie de Naoko, et lui prit le menton.

_« Je me demande si Ayumi t'aimera toujours quand on t'aura défiguré. Fit-elle »_

En effet Akai venait de sortir un briquet de sa poche et était prête à brûler son ancien copain. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces. Le briquait d'approchait de plus en plus de son visage et il ferma les yeux. Mais à la place de sentir le chaud des flammes, il sentit des gouttes tomber sur sa joue. Des gouttes chaudes qui coulaient. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit... Qu'Ayumi l'avait protégé une nouvelle fois. Le sang venait d'elle ? Il eut vite la réponse car la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant. Son œil gauche était complètement en sang et brûler par les flammes du briquet. Elle se laissa soudainement tomber à genou en se tenant cet œil. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance de se prendre aussi le couvercle du briquet qui lui avait griffé l'œil.

_« AYUMI ! »_

Le blond se pencha vers son amie en ne retenant pas ses larmes. Pourquoi elle devait toujours la protéger ! Il ne voulait pas... A cause de lui elle avait sûrement perdu un œil... Oz la porta dans ses bras et couru à l'infirmerie même si celle-ci lui dit qu'elle pouvait marcher. Il quitta donc la classe sous pas mal de regard choqué et aussi sous les yeux satisfait d'Akai et Naoko.

Une fois à l'infirmerie et Ayumi soignée, l'infirmière lui dit qu'elle n'allait pas perdre son œil mais qu'elle devait garder un bandeau quelques semaines. Tous deux quittèrent la pièce comme Ayumi en voulait pas laisser Oz seul. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Mais passons tout de suite à la fin de journée du lendemain. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'occuper des animaux comme d'habitude mais ils trouvèrent l'endroit complètement saccagé. Heureusement rien n'avait été cassé. Mais Ayumi se retrouva d'un coup par terre en train de vomir. Oz s'approcha d'elle en lui tapotant sur le dos et en lui demandant se qu'elle avait. Ayumi désigna un clapier. Celui de Segawa. Oz regarda à l'intérieur et vit que le petit animal était complètement... étripé... Il alla tout de suite prendre Ayumi dans ses bras car celle-ci n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle se sentait déjà mal depuis hier à midi... Il lui essuya la bouche et sans le vouloir souleva un peu une manche... Son bras était complètement mutilé... Cela avait du être fait la veille. Là elle montrait pleinement son état de faiblesse dut à leur situation. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces persécutions et elle craquait. Oz put voir pour la première fois des larmes couler sur le visage de sa petite amie qu'il sera plus fort dans ses bras.

_« Oz... tu m'avais dis qu'il me ressemble... Qu'il nous ressemblait... On va aussi finir comme ça ?  
- Non Ayumi je ne laisserai jamais faire une chose pareille ! Je te le promets.  
- Je n'en peux plus Oz... C'est trop... »  
_  
Elle prit un comportement enfantin... Comme une petite fille qui cherchait à se qu'on les protège enfin. Quand Ayumi fut calmée, ils rentrèrent en prenant soins de prendre les poussins avec eux pour qu'ils ne subissent pas pareil. C'était aussi des êtres vivant...

Une fois à la maison, Ayumi se coucha tout de suite pendant qu'Oz la veilla. Maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais la voir souffrir comme ça ! Ils devaient donner une leçon à ces personnes ! Il se mit donc à écrire deux lettres. Qu'il allait donner le lendemain matin.

Quand le lendemain fut là, il s'était endormi avec Ayumi dans les bras et lui fait un grand sourire en la voyant se réveiller et bien sûr l'habituel baisé du matin. Mais Ayumi gardait une expression triste bien qu'elle sourît. Ils se dirigent donc vers l'école mais Ayumi était beaucoup plus collée à Oz. Comme si pour une fois elle montrait sa peur. Une fois dans la classe, tous le monde se moquèrent de son cache-œil mais elle ne dit rien. Oz n'eut rien pour une fois. À la pause de midi, il prit la main d'Ayumi et l'emmena sur le toit. C'était le seul endroit tranquille qu'ils avaient trouvé. Tout était calme et Oz brisa se silence.

_« Ayumi tu sais. On devrait donner la meilleure des leçons à ces personnes !  
- Laquelle Oz... ? dit-elle de sa petite voix. »_

En serrant Ayumi soudainement dans ses bras avec le plus d'amour possible et l'embrassa avec passion. Il voulait absolument lui redonner courage. Il la coucha même sur le banc du toit en continuant de l'embrasser. C'était le baisé le plus tendre, le plus langoureux et celui qui portait le plus d'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais fais. Celui-ci dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Oz finit par détacher ses lèvres de celle d'Ayumi à contre cœur.

_« Je t'aime plus que tout Oz...  
- Moi aussi Ayumi. Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais autant aimé de toute ma vie. S'il te plait fait moi un de tes plus beau sourire. Dit-il en en faisant un  
- D'accords. Elle le fit et cette fois c'était un vrai et beau sourire.  
- Ayumi s'il te plait... prends ces lettres et lis celle à ton nom et l'autre aux professeurs. Ne te laisse jamais abattre et vit toujours pour moi... et pour lui. Fit-il »_

Ayumi ne comprit pas les paroles de son jeune copain qui l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de poser des questions. Mais cette fois Oz avait les larmes aux yeux... Et Ayumi ne sut pas pourquoi les siennes vinrent aussi. Là elle ne suivit plus rien du tout... Oz posa deux lettres à côté d'elle et.... Non elle devait rêver... Ce n'est pas possible... Il venait de.... De... sauter du toit.... La jeune adolescente se mit au bord et hurla à plein poumons son prénom en ayant les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour descendre en sautant de quatre en quatre les marches d'escalier. Une fois en bas. Elle alla prendre le corps en sang d'Oz dans ses bras. Il respirait encore !

_« Oz réponds moi... Ne me laisse pas je ne tiendrai pas... je t'en prie ne meurs pas... s'il te plait Oz ! »  
L'adolescent blond tourna juste légèrement la tête en posant une de ses mains sur la joue d'Ayumi. Il lui murmura quelques mots.  
« Ne pleure pas....Ayumi... Souris... et je t'aimerai toujours... »_

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que sa main commença à tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent même sous les protestations d'Ayumi. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre... Oz venait d'être une victime de plus de la persécution... Ayumi s'écroula encore plus en larme et ne voulait pas le lâcher, pas le croire...

Une heure plus tard. Des personnes vinrent prendre son corps maintenant froids. Ayumi entendit des rires venir de derrière elle. Akai et Naoko se marraient. Elle se leva, se dirigera vers elle et leur envoya un coup de poing qui les envoya par terre pas mal plus loin... Des démons voila se qu'elles étaient ! Elle s'éloigna pour lire sa lettre et remettre l'autre.

Quatre jours plus tard, se fut l'enterrement du jeune Bezarius. Pas mal de personne d'Akamon se trouvait ici. Mais bien sûr son père n'était pas là. Ayumi assista à toute la cérémonie en se tenant le ventre. Là aussi elle ne retenait pas ses larmes et fit même un petit discours pour son petit ami défunt.

Le lendemain elle dût aller en cours. Elle fixa le collège d'un air peu normal. Elle le regardait avec détermination. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre par la persécution et allait lutter ! Jamais elle ne laisserait la mort d'Oz inutile ! Elle allait vivre contre eux, pour Oz et pour une autre personne...

________________________________________________  
_Voila le premier One Shot de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Oui je sais qu'il est très long mais je voulais vraiment faire passer le message de persécution ici. Le lycée d'Akamon (porte rouge) existe vraiment au Japon. Le prochain One shot suivra celui-là. Il racontera la vie d'Ayumi après la mort d'Oz... Certaines personnes doivent penser que je suis maso d'avoir tué une personne que j'aime dans une fic... Mais je voulais ressentir le tout vraiment et j'espère avoir fait passer les sentiments._  
_Merci de laisser une petite impression constructive du One shot ça me ferait très plaisir car je me suis vraiment mise à fond dans celui-ci... Il me tenait vraiment beaucoup à cœur !_

_Crédit : Le personnage d'Oz ainsi que son père ne m'appartienne pas. Sinon les autres oui._


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc la deuxième parties de cet OS et la dernière ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie. Et j'espère aussi vous avoir bien touché !

**OS II: the battle of the Life II**

_A life after death._

C'était une fin de journée plutôt calme pour une fois. Une jeune femme venait de sortir de sa classe d'étudiante en ayant quand même un dur après-midi fait que de math. La matière qu'elle détestait le plus ! Mais pour une fois, les autres jeunes filles l'avaient laissé tranquille dans sa classe. Et c'était bien rare que cela arrive ! Pour dire la vérité, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été bien tranquille longtemps dans n'importe quelle classe où elle s'était trouvée. Normalement elle ne craquait jamais niveau mental et maintenant elle allait encore moins craquer ! Elle avait craqué une seule fois dans toute sa vie... Elle n'oubliera jamais ce moment... Des semaines, des instants, un moment... Qui seront à jamais gravé dans sa jeune tête.

Mais maintenant elle avait recommencé à sourire normalement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher ! Puis elle se devait de rentrer vite. Même très vite ! Elle prit son sac, mit ses devoirs dedans et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa demeure qui n'avait jamais changé depuis maintenant presque cinq ans. Elle traversa des petites ruelles puis une grande rue avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison toute simple mais pas pour autant moche. Elle était même très jolie quand on voyait dans quel quartier la jeune femme habitait. Elle enleva ses chaussures, ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où une deuxième femme se trouvait. Une femme bien plus veille aux longs cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux et aussi très fins. Quand elle tourna le regard, on pouvait apercevoir des yeux bleus qui ressortaient magnifiquement bien. La plus jeune posa son sac de cours et s'assit à côté de la deuxième.

«_ Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui Kim ?  
- Oui Mlle Ayumi ! Tout était bien calme. _Souriait-elle. _Mais je pense que le calme va vite partir. _»

Vous l'avez tous reconnu ? Oui il s'agit bien d'Ayumi Hasegawa la jeune femme qui se faisait persécuter il y a maintenant pas mal d'année. D'ailleurs ses persécutions ne s'arrêtèrent jamais bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais abandonné ! Elle ne se laissait plus du tout faire par les autres. Cela n'est-il pas positif ? Puis elle n'avait pas gardé son nom de jeune fille... Mais avait prit celui d'Oz et maintenant elle s'appelait Ayumi Bezarius. Mais alors qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose en plus, une touffe blonde venait de lui sauter dessus. La jeune femme sourit avant de prendre pour de bon la parole.

« _Bonjour Oz. Comment vas-tu cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement  
- Je vais très bien ! Tu m'as manqué...  
- Ne t'en fait pas je suis là maintenant ! Et demain je reste avec toi jusqu'à que tu commences les cours.  
- Oui Maman !»_

Oui vous avez tous bien entendu. Le petit Oz que nous voyons tous là n'est pas le garçon mort il y a plusieurs années mais le fils de celui-ci et d'Ayumi. Pourtant ce fut vraiment étonnant de voir la ressemblance du garçonnet avec son père ! Il avait les cheveux blonds très clairs et les mêmes yeux que sa mère- c'est-à-dire gris cendré. Un beau mélange vous ne trouvez pas ? En même temps il avait prit la timidité de sa mère mais aussi la curiosité de son père. Un petit enfant bien adorable !

Ayumi n'avait jamais aimé les enfants avant d'avoir le sien. Puis c'était son seul souvenir de son copain non ? En tout cas, elle c'était bien démenée pour que l'enfant ait tout se qu'il avait besoin. Heureusement que le lycée où elle était lui avait laissée quelques mois pour s'occuper de son fils et en même temps de trouver une solution pour garder l'enfant. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé Kim pour l'aider quand elle retournait en cours ! Oui elle avait pensé à l'adoption mais jamais elle n'aurait été capable de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Surtout après avoir vu l'air de son défunt petit copain. Voila pourquoi elle lui avait donné le prénom d'Oz. En hommage à son papa. Puis en parlant de premier jour et de classe, oui demain c'était le premier jour du petit enfant qui allait rentrer à la maternelle comme il avait un petit peu plus que quatre ans. Et à cet âge, on était obligé d'envoyer son enfant en cours. Ayumi hocha juste la tête pour répondre à la femme qui sourit avant de se lever. Il fallait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle non ? Elle remercia Ayumi, comme elle lui donnait un travail, et elle sortit de la maison en faisant un signe de la main au petit qui lui disait au revoir. Ce petit était vraiment adorable !

Quand elle fut partie, Ayumi prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre son corps assez fragile depuis l'accouchement. Après tout elle était seule et avait accouché qu'en compagnie d'une infirmière à la maison. Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que la naissance de son fils se fasse entendre par certaine personne... Car elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des problèmes à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Mais jamais elle ne laisserait son enfant se faire prendre par quelqu'un ! Elle l'aimait trop... D'ailleurs celui-ci venait de poser ses yeux sur sa mère d'un air d'avoir envie de quelque chose.

_« Tu as faim c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui maman... J'ai dormi jusqu'à que tu viennes. Et j'ai pas mangé encore. »_

La jeune femme sourit en voyant le petit air timide de son fils. Elle le posa par terre, lui prit la main, et se dirigera vers la cuisine. Heureusement qu'elle avait prit des cours en ce domaine ! Car avant elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien presque rien... Peut-être juste quelques bases ? Mais maintenant elle pouvait faire de vrai grand et bon repas pour plusieurs ! Là elle fit quelque chose de bien simple. Après tout il était quand même jeune non ? En tout cas, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il vit le plat que sa mère venait de lui présenter et ne tarda pas une seconde pour commencer à déguster. Ayumi le surveilla manger un petit moment avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se couche trop tard aujourd'hui.

Où Ayumi avait de la chance aussi, c'était que le bambin était calme. Vraiment très calme depuis qu'il était né. C'était sûrement une des raisons du comment Ayumi s'y était attaché aussi vite car elle ne supportait pas les bébés qui pleuraient ! Ca lui donnait envie de tout casser dans la maison. Mais Oz était un enfant qui pleurait qu'un petit peu et quand il en avait besoin. C'était même arrivé qu'une fois sa mère ne l'entende pas tellement qu'il avait été discret dans ses pleures. Oz ou elle avaient-ils été comme ça dans leurs passés` ? Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé... Et elle ne se rappelait pas du sien. Mais elle fit en sorte de prendre très peu de temps, comme toujours, sous la douche pour rejoindre son enfant qui avait déjà finit de manger. Maintenant c'était à lui de prendre son bain ! Et vraiment il était mignon quand il le prenait. Il lâchait très peu sa mère comme il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la grande baignoire mais Ayumi pariait que c'était pour avoir plus de câlin. Cette pensée la fit sourire tendrement. Elle l'aimait ce petit... Maintenant c'est lui qui comptait plus que tout !

Bien maintenant c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher ! Mais le petit semblait pourtant bien stresser. Après tout c'était son premier jour avec de nouvelle personne demain. Il fallait avoir un peu confiance ! Il pourra facilement retrouver sa mère à midi car oui Ayumi pouvait rentrer pour manger. Quand elle vit l'air du petit garçon elle sourit en attendant la question.

« _Maman... Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? J'ai peur pour demain..._ »

La femme lui caressa simplement la tête pour lui dire oui et le gamin comprit tout de suite qu'elle était d'accords comme il connaissait bien ce geste. Il finit vite de mettre son pyjama et sauta dans le grand lit de sa mère qui le rejoigne quelques minutes après lui. L'enfant joua un peu avec la couverture avant de se calmer d'un coup et de fixer sa mère.

« _Maman ? Tu me parles encore de papa ?_ »

Oui Ayumi avait prit l'habitude de beaucoup parler de son père à l'enfance. Il avait vu aussi plein de photo de lui ! La femme trouvait que c'était normal qu'il connaisse son père et surtout elle le voulait ! Il était bien trop important pour que son fils ne sache même pas son histoire voir même son visage. Il était tellement beau... Il était... Mais elle commença à lui raconter un des récits qu'elle avait vécu avec Oz. Elle en avait quand même pas mal en dehors de la persécution qu'il avait eue. Aujourd'hui, elle lui parla d'une visite au Zoo qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et le petit fut comme émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais mit un pied dans un endroit comme ça ! Où il y avait plein d'animaux ! Mais Ayumi lui promit de l'emmener là-bas une fois mais là il devait dormir ! Il se faisait tard pour ce petit bonhomme. Elle le serra dans ses bras, lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui caressa la tête pour qu'il s'endorme plus facilement. Cinq minutes il fallu à l'enfant pour vraiment tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Qu'il était adorable quand il dormait... Comme toujours aussi. Ayumi le regarda un moment et fixa la fenêtre où la lune était pleine... Oz nous vois-tu depuis les étoiles ? Elle n'était pas croyante mais espérait qu'Oz voyait son fils. Puis elle finit par s'endormir à son tour avec le petit contre son cœur.

Vint le moment tant attendu par le petit garçon de quatre ans. Son premier jour de cours ! Il fut bien vite levé et secoua même un peu sa mère pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas trop tard ! Il était vraiment tout fou en pensant à ça. Bien sûr Ayumi se réveilla assez facilement et fit un petit dix heures pour Oz et ne perdit pas de temps pour partir vers l'école du jeune garçon. En chemin, l'enfant regardait partout comme s'il essayait de mémoriser le chemin de l'école jusqu'à chez lui. C'était une petite chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, le jeune blond ouvrit grand les yeux comme il fut bien surpris de voir autant d'enfants d'un coup. Lui qui sortait très peu pour jouer au parc comme il préférait rester avec sa mère. En parlant de celle-ci, elle alla parler au professeur pour lui confirmer qu'Oz était bien là et une fois fini, elle se baissa vers son fils pour lui parler gentiment.

« _Tu feras bien attention à ne pas te faire mal d'accord ? Et si tu as un problème tu me le dis quand je viendrais te chercher à midi d'accord ?  
- Oui maman ne t'en fais pas ! Je ferai très attention. Sourit-il  
- Aller amuse-toi bien et fais-toi pleins d'amis mon ange._ »

Ayumi lui frotta la tête avant de laisser la garde de son enfant à la maîtresse qui se dirigea vers les autres élèves de la classe. Bien elle avait toute la journée devant-elle maintenant et elle savait très bien quoi faire avant de rentrer chez elle... Cela faisait quand même deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas été le voir. Elle alla donc chercher un bouquet de fleur chez un fleuriste pas très cher. Elle n'y allait jamais normalement mais elle faisait toujours une exception quand elle se rendait à cet endroit... Elle était vraiment toute calme et ouvrit la porte faite de grille. Elle avança quelques minutes et s'arrêta près d'un monument où elle changea les fleurs et se posa à côté par la suite.

«_ Désolé je n'ai pas pu venir te voir plus tôt mon ange..._ »

Oui c'était bien sur une tombe qu'Ayumi se trouvait... La tombe de son ancien petit copain et la personne qu'elle n'oubliera bien sûr jamais. Elle resta une bonne heure à parler un petit peu dans le vide et toute seule puis remarqua qu'en faite il y avait un deuxième bouquet de fleurs à côté du sien. Tiens ? Quelqu'un d'autre venait rendre visite à son petit ami ? Pourtant Oz lui disait qu'il n'était pas ami avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle... Lui avait-il caché quelque chose ? Mais enfin, elle sourit quand même en pensant qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Puis fut le moment de rentrer chez elle comme Ayumi devait aller chercher son fils dans une petite heure. Mais elle resta figée quand elle arriva devant chez elle. Mais... Que faisait ce petit garçon assis et entrain de dormir devant la porte de chez elle ? La jeune femme approcha un petit peu et posa une main sur son épaule se qui fit lever la tête au jeune garçon. Mais... C'était...

« _Kuroi? Mais tu fais quoi ici petit frère ?  
- Onee ! Tu vas bien ! J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi... Tu ne m'appelais plus du tout depuis un moment... fit le petit adolescent de quatorze ans en regardant sa grande sœur.  
- Ah désolé... J'étais bien occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas pu t'appeler. Mais tu as prévenus les parents que tu venais ?  
- Non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont aussi commencé à s'en prendre à moi... Comme il le faisait avec toi Onee... Alors j'ai fugué et je suis venu chez toi !  
- Je vois... dit-elle tristement. Ne t'en fais pas tu peux rester et les connaissant, ils n'appelleront même pas pour voir si tu es ici. Mais tu viens quand même de loin ! Tu as fais comment pour venir de Londres à ici ?  
- Grande sœur, c'est un secret ~._ »

Ayumi fit un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le faire entrer. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son petit frère. Depuis qu'elle était venue étudier ici environ. Elle n'osait pas imaginer les moments que son petit frère avait du passé... Déjà qu'elle, ce n'était pas triste... Enfin elle allait garder Kuroi ici bien sûr. D'ailleurs parlons du physique du petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébène assez courts mais qui permettait quand même à une mèche de lui cacher la partie droite du visage. Pourquoi il cachait cette partie ? Car Kuroi n'avait pas toute à fait les yeux comme tout le monde. Son œil gauche était de la même couleur que celui de sa grande sœur donc gris cendré mais celui de gauche était d'un bleu assez clair comme le ciel. Cette différence lui avait valu pas mal de moqueries et il préférait donc le cacher aux autres personnes.

Bon maintenant il était l'heure d'aller chercher le jeune enfant pour son premier jour d'école. Ayumi demanda, sans lui dire quoi, si Kuroi voulait l'accompagner mais le jeune adolescent préféra visiter un peu la maison de sa sœur avant... Il ne savait pas quelle surprise allait arriver quand elle sera rentrée ! D'ailleurs passons tout de suite à ce moment.

Kuroi venait de finir de visiter la maison de sa grande sœur et attendait patiemment sur le canapé rouge du salon. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il alla tout de suite voir sa grande sœur et fit surpris en voyant que quelqu'un semblait se cacher derrière elle. La plus grande avança un petit peu et fit un mouvement de côté alors que Kuroi fit un regard très intrigué.

« _Maman... C'est qui le garçon? demanda le petit  
- Maman ? Ayu ? _»

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire quand elle entendit son frère dire cette exclamation et en même temps de voir sa tête qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Ayumi expliqua à Kuroi qu'en faite Oz était son fils et en même temps à Oz que Kuroi était son petit frère. L'enfant réagit bien à cette remarque et avança vers son jeune oncle en le regardant bien intrigué mais fit un grand sourire en le prenant dans ses bras. Le noiraud ne sut pas du tout comment réagir quand il vit le petit enfant faire... Bah oui il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfant vers lui par le passé... Enfin la jeune femme alla à la cuisine avec son enfant et son frère pour manger un petit peu. Ayumi fut soulagée comme l'enfant semblait bien aimer l'école et s'amusait bien. Par contre il prit un petit air triste en regardant sa mère.

« _Maman... C'est quand qu'on retourne voir papa ? Je veux lui dire que j'ai bien aimé l'école. Dit l'enfant.  
- J'y suis allé ce matin Oz. Mais si tu veux, on peut y retourner cet après-midi ?  
- Oui je veux maman !  
- On va y aller alors. _»

L'enfant fit un grand sourire à sa mère et semblait tout excité. Par contre Kuroi ne comprenait pas bien. Sa sœur lui avait déjà expliqué une fois qu'elle avait un copain mais plus jamais depuis. Avait-il quitté la maison sans rien dire et laissé Ayumi seule avec l'enfant ? Il ne préféra rien dire et attendre de voir ça cet après-midi. Mais il voyait bien qu'Ayumi était partie un petit peu dans ses pensées. C'était sûrement un sujet bien sensible pour elle. D'ailleurs ils partirent dès qu'ils eurent fini. Kuroi regardait vraiment partout comme il ne connaissait vraiment rien de cette ville. En tout cas ça lui changeait bien de Londres ! Mais bizarrement sa sœur était vraiment calme et il comprit pourquoi quand ils rentrèrent dans le cimetière. Il était donc mort... Il resta silencieux jusqu'à que sa sœur et l'enfant s'assirent sur le bord d'une tombe et que l'enfant commença à parler tout seul. Ayumi lui avait toujours dit que son père l'écoutait de là où il était. Kuroi s'assit à son tour et posa des questions à sa sœur en attendant.

« _Si j'ai compris... Il est mort c'est ça ? demanda Kuroi.  
- Oui...  
- Désolé Onee... Il est mort comment ?  
- Il... s'est suicidé pour moi...  
- Pardon... _»

Kuroi arrêta tout de suite de poser ses questions quand il vit que sa sœur avait prit un air triste et une voix plus faible que d'habitude. Elle était presque inaudible comme l'enfant rigolait bien en parlant à la tombe. Par contre Kuroi ne savait pas quoi dire comme il voyait aussi un Oz sur la tombe. Elle lui avait redonné le même prénom? Ils devaient vraiment se ressembler... Du moins c'est ce que Kuroi pensa. Quand Ayumi vit que son frère semblait étonné, elle sortit une photo du jeune blond qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Kuroi eut sa confirmation. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau à part les yeux. Il regarda assez tristement sa sœur qui rangeait cette précieuse photo de lui.

Mais d'un coup, le petit enfant ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il était surpris. Il regarda sa mère tout étonnée et quand il vit qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il se leva pour marcher vers un autre homme qui passait par là. Un homme ? Non plutôt un grand adolescent d'environs dix-huit ans. Par contre quand Ayumi vit que son fils n'était plus là, elle paniqua un petit peu.

« _Oz tu es où ? Cria-t-elle un peu.  
- Oz..._? »

Kuroi montra du doigt l'enfant quand il le vit et la jeune fille alla tout de suite le chercher. Elle le souleva et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il se perdre quelque part et que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Mais l'enfant continuait de regarder l'homme tout étonné. Kuroi ne comprenait pas du tout la fixette que le petit se faisait sur le moment.

« _Oz je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus partir comme ça et surtout ne pas parler aux inconnus.  
- Mais maman... dit-il en la regardant enfin. Tu ne trouves pas que ce monsieur il ressemble beaucoup à papa ?  
- Papa? _»

Ayumi leva quand même la tête pour voir cette personne et fit un pas en arrière de surprise en voyant un jeune homme entrain de pleurer et... Qui ressemblait pas mal à son ancien copain. Non mais là elle devait rêver... Qui pouvait être cette personne ? Ce ne fut même pas elle qui posa la question mais son petit frère qui était quelqu'un qui ne réfléchissait pas trop avant de parler. Il prit un air sérieux même s'il n'avait que quatorze ans et fixa l'inconnu.

« _Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Kuroi.  
- Je pourrais dire pareil... Mais moi je suis le frère jumeau d'Oz... Je m'appelle Zion.  
- Maman j'ai un frère aussi ? dit l'enfant.  
- Non... Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous pourtant...  
- C'est normal... Moi il m'avait parlé de vous. Ayumi c'est ça ? Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils.  
- Pour moi aussi c'est normal... Je l'ai eu que quand il est... décédé... fit-elle bien tristement.  
- Et moi qui ne l'ai pas vu... Depuis que père l'avait mit à la porte..._ »

Ayumi ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur le moment et ceci laissa place à un assez grand silence pendant que Zion plaçait les fleurs dans le deuxième pot. Donc c'était lui la deuxième personne... Après cela, ils parlèrent tous un petit moment et l'enfant put connaître son deuxième oncle en même temps que sa mère. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre et Kuroi s'amusait à l'embêter un petit peu. D'ailleurs le physique de cet adolescent était des cheveux blancs comme ceux d'Ayumi pour des yeux violets. On pourrait se dire comment il ressemblait à Oz ? Tout simplement pour son visage et son expression. On pourrait peut-être dire qu'il faisait deux centimètres de moins que le blond mais pas plus. C'était quand même bien choquant pour Ayumi de voir une telle ressemblance... Par contre, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient tous espionnés...

Bien le moment était quand même venu de rentrer comme il se faisait tard et qu'Ayumi ainsi que son fils était en cours le lendemain. Par contre Ayumi devait laisser son petit frère tout seul comme elle n'avait pas encore demandé à ce qu'il ait une classe. Mais heureusement à Akamon, il y avait des classes pour les jeunes personnes de quatorze ans. Ils rentrèrent donc tout de suite en disant au revoir à Zion qu'ils allaient sûrement revoir comme c'était l'oncle du petit Oz. Une fois à l'intérieur, aucun ne perdit de temps à aller se coucher et comme Kuroi n'avait pas encore de lit, il alla dormir avec sa grande sœur. Après tout, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps non? Une fois le matin arrivé, la jeune femme se leva bien tôt pour expliquer à Kuroi ce qu'il devait faire ou pas dans la maison ainsi que d'emmener son fils à l'école. Quand elle fut arrivée là-bas, elle fut surprise qu'aucun enfant ne vienne le voir et que le petit blond aille tout de suite vers le professeur. Il fallait que quelqu'un le surveille quand même un petit peu en revenant. Enfin aujourd'hui il ne rentrait pas manger.

La jeune femme reprit donc le chemin de son école en faisant attention à ne pas avoir d'autre farce en chemin car oui, même si Oz avait donné sa vie pour tout arrêter, les persécutions avaient continué mais en quand même moins violent sur la jeune Ayumi. Mais la différence était que cette fois elle ne se laissait plus du tout faire et il ne fallait pas la chercher ! Car oui Ayumi était devenue quelqu'un de très violente quand il s'agissait de la persécution. Quand elle fut dans son établissement, elle eut de la chance car la directrice fut tout de suite d'accord de voir le petit Kuroi et de le prendre dans une de leur classe et ils voulaient carrément le voir cet après-midi. Ils donnèrent même la permission à Ayumi d'aller le chercher une petite heure avant. Il fallait dire que depuis cet accident, ils avaient tellement peur d'avoir un procès qu'Ayumi pouvait demander tout ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme se pencha pour les remercier et alla dans sa salle de cours où elle évita facilement les morceaux de gomme qui lui arrivaient dessus. Vraiment soit elle en avait trop l'habitude, soit ils ne savaient plus autant bien viser que par le passé. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas changé, elle restait toujours au fond de la classe à regarder par la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, quand les autres virent Ayumi sortir plus tôt qu'eux, il y eut une tonne de remarque qui partirent de leur bouche mais la jeune blandine s'en moquait complètement. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que le professeur leur avait dit la raison... Enfin ne parlons pas de ça maintenant et allons tout de suite dans la maison de la jeune Bezarius qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à son petit frère qui rougit.

« _Ah euh... Déjà ? Mais je ne suis pas prêt comme je n'ai rien ! Dit-il en secouant bien ses mains.  
- Ne t'en fait pas mon petit Kuroi. Je te prêterai mes anciennes affaires que je n'utilise plus._ »

Cette nouvelle le mit vraiment dans tous ses états comme il mangea très peu à cause du stresse. Mais pendant le repas, il remarqua enfin quelque chose sur sa grande sœur. Elle avait une sorte de cicatrice sur l'œil ? Sans le vouloir, le petit adolescent avait pensé à voix haute et sa grande sœur lui répondit que c'était pour protégé son défunt copain... Kuroi ne dit plus jamais rien sur celle-ci. Surtout que c'était l'heure ! Les jeunes frères et sœur prirent leur sac de cours avant de courir à Akamon et Ayumi posa son frère devant l'entrée de sa classe mais par contre, une fois qu'il fut tourné, elle se dirigea sur le toit et s'assit sur un banc... Pas n'importe quel banc... C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait reçu son dernier baisé d'Oz. On pouvait soudainement entendre des bruits d'eaux qui tombent. Non ce n'était pas la pluie... Mais la jeune Ayumi qui se laissait à chaque fois aller à cet emplacement et se coucher dessus jusqu'à que la cloche sonne la fin des cours qu'elle n'avait pas suivit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se relâcher alors qu'elle avait son fil et son frère pas très loin d'elle. Aller Ayumi reprends toi ! C'est ce qu'elle fit...

Elle se dirigea en hâte vers l'entrée de la cour où elle retrouva son petit frère qui semblait avoir passé une super journée ! Sa sœur en fut d'ailleurs bien heureuse comme cet établissement était quand même dangereux. Après avoir été le petit frère, il fallait aller récupérer le fils ! D'ailleurs l'enfant sauta sur sa mère quand il le vit s'approcher et celle-ci le serra fort dans ses bras en lui demandant, en route, comment c'était passé sa journée.

« _Ho maman tu sais. Il y a un grand homme blond qui est venu me parler à midi ! dit-il intrigué.  
- Un homme blond ? C'était un de tes maitres Oz ?  
- Non, non ! Un grand monsieur avec une cape toute noire.  
- Oz ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Dit-elle un peu plus sèchement. _»

Oui elle savait que son fils allait trop vite vers les grandes personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela faisait à chaque fois peur à sa mère... Surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas de quel grand homme blond il parlait... En tout cas, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'en approche ! Mauvais pressentiment ? C'était peut-être ça... Mais pour le moment il fallait se préparer comme demain seulement Kuroi allait en cours ! Et oui le petit noiraud devait quand même bien avoir retenu le chemin comme son sens de l'orientation était meilleur que celui de sa sœur ! Mais nous n'allons pas trop tarder sur la soirée à part qu'ils ont tous dormi ensemble encore une fois. Aucun ne pensait qu'ils allaient avoir une grande journée demain !

Passons tout de suite au départ de Kuroi qui se passa sans trop de problème comme il trouva l'établissement en moins de deux ! Mais le premier événement se passa quelques temps après. Alors que la maman jouait avec son fils, quelqu'un vint toquer à leur porte. Tiens c'était bien rare comme personne ne venait leur rendre visite normalement. La jeune femme laissa Oz au salon alors qu'elle allait ouvrir. Elle eut une bien bonne surprise en voyant que ce n'était autre que Zion qui passait par là ! Une envie de venir ou bien quelque chose d'autre ? Elle y pensa quand il entra dans la maison comme il avait regardé au moins deux fois derrière lui. Rho pis elle devait se faire des idées encore une fois ! Elle l'invita au salon en aillant cherché quelque chose à boire qu'elle lui offrit. Bien sûr elle avait tout de suite vu que le jeune garçon fixait Oz du regard.

« _Vraiment il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon frère quand il était jeune...  
- Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de lui petit mais..._ Elle tourna la tête pour regarder les photos d'eux. _C'est sûr qu'il est son clone en version petit._ »

Quand elle retourna la tête vers lui, elle put encore une fois voir que Zion fixait le dehors et tournait à chaque fois le visage vers elle quand il se sentait observé... Et quand il regardait Oz, il avait un regard très vide. La femme eut un sourire de côté en voyant l'enfant tirer sur le pantalon du grand adolescent. Mais celui-ci ne faisait que le regarder. Cet alors qu'Ayumi prit tout en main en portant Oz et le mit sur ses genoux et Zion n'eut le temps de dire qu'un « Mais que... ». Par contre le blond tapa dans ses mains et lui fit un grand sourire tout en le serrant dans ses jeunes bras. Il dit même doucement « Je t'aime bien toi ! ». Ce fut les paroles de trop pour Zion qui se retenait depuis le départ. Il finit par quand même oser serrer l'enfant dans ses bras mais des larmes perlèrent très vite sur ses fines joues pâles. Ayumi n'osait pas du tout les déranger en voyant cette scène assez touchante comme Oz semblait essayer de lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà midi et demi. Mais où était Kuroi ? C'était aujourd'hui son cours de cuisine ? Elle essaya quand même de l'appeler sur le portable qu'elle lui avait prêté mais il restait éteint. Oui il devait sûrement être en cours ! Enfin bon elle avait une assiette en trop maintenant... Elle retourna donc dans le salon et revit pareil... Mais il y avait une tâche sur ses fenêtres ou quoi ?

« _Zion... Il y a quelque chose pour que tu regardes à chaque fois par la fenêtre ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ah non rien du tout rien du tout ! Je me disais qu'il allait sûrement pleuvoir.  
- Enfin... Tu veux rester manger ? Kuroi ne viendra pas finalement et j'ai une assiette en trop.  
- Je veux bien. Accepta-t-il timidement._ »

Ayumi sourit et l'invita donc à table en gardant Oz dans les bras jusqu'à qu'il l'ait posé à sa propre place sur la table. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas très faim mais il ne put refuser l'invitation de la jeune femme. D'un côté, il pourrait rester un petit peu plus longtemps avec l'enfant bien que ce moment ne dura pas. A peine eurent-ils fini de manger, qu'il dut partir assez vite. Il la remercia un en se penchant, lui fit une bise sur la joue mais rajouta quelque chose de moins normal...

« _Fais bien attention à Oz surtout..._ »

En premier abords cela pouvait paraitre être une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale mais le ton qu'il venait de prendre était triste et semblait contenir pas mal de peur. Là elle en était sûre, il lui cachait quelque chose ! Mais quoi... C'était ça la question...

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de bouger au salon, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ayumi eut le sourire en sachant que c'était son jeune frère qui venait de rentrer. Mais quand elle s'approcha de lui, il portait encore sa grande capuche qu'avait son manteau. La femme s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de voir un grand sursaut du jeune adolescent. Ce sursaut fit tomber sa capuche et Ayumi put tout de suite constater, avec une vision d'horreur, que... que son petit frère avait les cheveux pleins de peinture bleue claire. Kuroi se tourna en face d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux et se mit soudainement à pleurer en partant dans ses bras qu'elle resserra sur lui.

« _Qui t'as fait ça Kuroi ? demanda-t-elle en le consolant.  
- Ceux de ma classe... Ils ont découvert pour mes yeux et m'ont traité de monstre...  
- Et ils t'ont fait pleins de sales tours c'est ça ? confirma-t-elle presque.  
- Oui... et ils m'ont dit que c'était de famille d'être un monstre..._ »

Par contre cette parole déplut fortement à la jeune mère. Pourquoi ? Car elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Kuroi parce qu'elle avait eu des problèmes à Akamon ! La directrice de l'établissement allait sérieusement l'entendre là ! Mais pour le moment, elle alla aider son petit frère à se nettoyer la tête pour enlever toute cette saleté de peinture bleue. Heureusement que la peinture partait facilement à l'eau...

Deux jours plus tard, le jour précédent était un jour de congé où ils avaient été voir le défunt copain d'Ayumi, la jeune femme accompagna tout de suite son frère au bord de la porte jusqu'à que sa sonne avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la principale d'Akamon. Elle posa violemment les deux mains sur le bureau et prit un air très sérieux.

« _Je veux parler à la classe où se trouve Kuroi Hasegawa et maintenant ! dit-elle méchamment.  
- Je ne peux pas interrompre un cours en plein milieu.  
- Vous voulez vraiment qu'il ait un deuxième mort ? _»

La femme ne put rien dire de plus sur cette remarque comme elle voyait l'air sérieux de la jeune Ayumi. Non elle ne voulait vraiment pas que le lycée connaisse un nouveau suicide car le premier avait fait déjà beaucoup de bruits... Alors s'il y en avait un deuxième et en plus de la même famille que cette fille, ils auraient de gros problèmes. La directrice donna donc le numéro de la classe de Kuroi à sa sœur et permit à Ayumi d'interrompre le cours un petit moment. La blanche ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre le papier et se diriger en toute hâte vers cette classe. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte et entra en entendant le bruit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Bien sûr tous les regards se portèrent sur elle mais Ayumi regarda juste deux secondes son frère, qui était seul, pour se diriger vers leur professeur qui lu le petit mot. Il hocha la tête positivement en laissant Ayumi se mettre devant tout le monde et de prendre la parole.

« _Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Ayumi Bezarius et je suis donc la grande sœur de Kuroi. Mais je ne viens pas pour faire les présentations et plutôt parler d'un sujet très sérieux. Je vais vous parler de la persécution. Commença-t-elle. _»

La jeune Ayumi regardait chaque élève attentivement pour voir leur expression. Il semblait que pas mal prenne cela comme une grande pause ou d'autre s'en foutait complètement ! Ayumi s'approcha d'une des tables et posa violemment les deux mains sur son pupitre pour prendre la parole violemment.

« _Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est la persécution ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ?  
- Bouha c'est quelque chose sans importance et c'est à vous de me l'expliquer.  
- Garderais-u cet air narquois si un membre de ta famille se faisait tuer ou se suicidait à cause d'une persécution ? Ou que toi-même tu t'en prennes ? Tu aimerais recevoir des bouteilles en verre ?_ »

Oui Ayumi était très sèche dans ses mots mais comme elle connaissait beaucoup ça, elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait ! D'ailleurs le jeune garçon ne dit plus un mot après ses paroles et fixa la jeune femme.

« _Bien je vais reprendre alors. _Dit-elle en se redirigeant vers le tableau._ Comme je pense vous le savez tous, cet établissement connaît beaucoup de domaine qui importe à cette persécution. Des personnes sont même mortes à cause de cela.  
- Et alors ? On s'en fout ils sont morts !  
- Et tu penses à leur entourage ? Que la peine que ça peut faire ?  
- Ils ont qu'à pleurer. Fit une fille._ »

Ayumi se tut encore une fois pour bien fixer la jeune femme qui ne se trouvait pas très loin d'elle. Peut-être la deuxième rangée pour être précis. La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir une photo de sa poche et de la montrer en la levant devant-elle et reprit donc la parole.

« _Vous voyez ce jeune garçon ? Il s'appelle Oz et vous savez quoi? A cause de certaines personnes dans ce lycée, il ne connaitra jamais son père car il a voulu donner sa vie pour que cet établissement change ! Vous voulez vraiment que d'autre enfant se retrouvent sans parent ?_ »

Sur le coup il n'y eut aucun bruit et quelques élèves se regardèrent. Certains même demandaient à voir la photo du petit garçon. Ayumi eut le sourire et n'hésita pas à la passer. Le reste du cours se passa normalement. Tout le monde écoutait bien la jeune femme et semblait en avoir tiré une leçon. Elle avait réussi son coup ! Kuroi n'eut plus de problème au niveau de sa classe. Par contre tout n'était pas terminé...

Quand elle alla chercher son fils avec son petit frère, Kuroi vit un grand homme parler avec mais qui partit vite quand les deux personnes vinrent. Pourquoi Ayumi ne le sentait pas ce type ? Elle allait faire encore plus attention... Surtout qu'il semblait lui donner des bonbons... La mère recommença à faire la moral sur les inconnus à son fils qui fit un peut une mine boudeuse et rentra.

« _Dit maman ? C'est normal que les autres trouvent ça bizarre que je n'aie pas de papa...?_ »

Ayumi ne sut pas trop quoi répondre sur le coup. Mais elle lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en vouloir et que son père veillait sur eux de là où il était. Elle ne le disait pas mais il venait de lui mettre un coup au mental. Mais elle devait rester forte pour son fils ainsi que son petit frère ! Mais pour le moment ils rentrèrent tranquillement.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Ayumi fit un petit goûter et s'occupa de son petit garçon jusqu'à que quelqu'un toque à leur porte. La jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et alla ouvrir tranquillement en pensant que c'était Zion mais elle fit bien erreur. Elle serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras et fixa un grand homme blond... Un homme qu'elle n'oubliera jamais le visage... C'était le père d'Oz, Zai Bezarius.

« _Ho maman ! C'est lui le monsieur des bonbons. Fit-il en souriant.  
- Oz... Va tout de suite vers Kuroi. Dit-elle en le posant au sol.  
- Tiens quel accueil ! Et en plus je vois qu'il porte son prénom aussi? dit le blond en regardant l'enfant partir vers une autre pièce.  
- Et que cela peut-il vous faire ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas alors laissez nous tranquille !  
- Non. Je suis le grand-père de cet enfant et je veux qu'il vienne habiter chez les Bezarius.  
- Jamais de la vie ! Pour que vous lui fassiez du mal comme à Oz ? Je dis non ! Dégagez d'ici ! _»

La jeune femme ne mâchait pas du tout ses mots et le dénommé Zai n'aima bien sûr pas du tout ça. Il prit un regard des plus froids mais Ayumi ne détournait pas les yeux pour autant. Et comme tout homme violent, il eut un geste agressif et plaqua Ayumi contre le mur en la tenant par la gorge. Le problème ? Ayumi ne changeait pas d'expression encore une fois et ceci fit s'énerver l'adulte qui la lâcha et partit en jurant qu'il allait revenir ! Ayumi eut un sourire de victoire sur le visage en refermant la porte tout en vérifiant qu'il soit bien partir. Enfin la refermer ? Non elle n'en eut pas le temps. Pourquoi? Car quelqu'un venait de s'accrocher à elle par derrière et semblait en larme. Elle serra un peu les mains qu'elle voyait autour d'elle dans les siennes.

« _Pardon... Excuse-moi Ayumi... Il m'a suivit et il est venu ici... Je ne voulais pas que mon père vous trouve Oz et toi... dit une voix bien familière aux oreilles d'Ayumi.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Zion... Tu ne l'avais pas vu et il s'est servi de toi._ Affirma-t-elle en se retournant et en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer un petit peu.  
- _Mais non ! J'aurais du faire attention... Je vais vous apporter des ennuis maintenant...  
- Calme toi Zion ne t'en fait pas. C'est pour ça que tu regardais beaucoup dehors ?  
- Oui..._ »

La jeune femme eut un sourire et essuya un petit peu les larmes du jeune homme qui pleura encore un moment dans ses bras. Ayumi essaya de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Vraiment, il ressemblait bien à Oz mentalement et son petit discours semblait quand même le toucher.

«_ Il y a que nous qui pouvons changer notre destin Zion. _»

La mère parlait peut-être beaucoup mais ses paroles semblaient bien marquer l'esprit ! D'ailleurs Zion se calma bien et remercia la jeune femme. Par contre il ne resta pas longtemps et dut vite rentrer chez lui pour ne pas avoir les foudres de son père comme il ne savait pas qu'il était là.

Maintenant Ayumi accompagnait chaque jour son fils à l'école et faisait bien attention à ce que le jeune enfant ne reparle jamais à cet homme ! D'ailleurs le petit Oz avait bien comprit que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il parle à ce Monsieur... il le trouvait gentil pourtant... Mais il savait que les paroles de sa mère étaient sages et qu'il fallait toujours écouter sa maman ! Il ne reparla donc plus jamais à celui-ci. Les ennuis étaient donc finis ? Et bien non...

Un jour, alors que la jeune blandine se rendait au cimetière avec son fils pour rendre visite à son copain, elle eut un mauvais moment d'inattention qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Ayumi se retrouva plaquée contre le mur avec la pointe d'un pistolet appuyé contre son front. Le choc étourdit un peu la jeune personne qui ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la situation qui était entrain de se passer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre vite un air sérieux en voyant qui était son agresseur. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre que Zai Bezarius ? Bien entêté pour reprendre l'enfant de son incapable de fils !

« _Alors prête à coopérer cette fois-ci ? dit l'homme en appuyant plus fort son arme.  
- Jamais de la vie ! Vous ne me faites pas peur. Répondit Ayumi d'un air nargueur et sérieux. _»

La jeune mère tourna un petit peu les yeux quand elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche et bien sûr c'était son fils qui prenait vite peur pour elle. Alors qu'elle allait lui prendre la main, l'homme blond repoussa l'enfant violemment pour qu'il n'approche pas sa mère. Celle-ci prit un air plus méchant et fixa une nouvelle fois ce type dans les yeux. Oui Ayumi ne se laissait vraiment plus faire !

« _Oz ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien. Mais éloigne toi un petit peu ça ser...  
- Ferme-la ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup. Le petit vient avec moi aujourd'hui même !  
- Non je ne me tairais pas et surtout vous n'allez pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de mon fils ! Affirma Ayumi en bougeant sa main de libre et en chopant l'homme à la gorge.  
- Toi tu vas mourir saleté de gamine ! Exclama l'homme en commençant à avancer son doigt sur la détente.  
- __**ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !**_ »

Une voix retentit dans toute la ruelle et stoppa tout mouvement ainsi que mot chez les deux personnes. Seul, les pleurs de l'enfant se faisaient entendre. Des raisonnements de pas rapides arrivèrent vers les deux combattants et une main saisi fortement l'arme de Zai pour la diriger vers une autre personne.

« _Si tu tires, tu n'auras plus d'hériter pour ta famille père.  
- Alors on décide de se rebeller Zion ? Et contre son paternel ! Tu vas voir quand on va rentrer de quel bois je vais me chauffer ! Cria Zai sur son fils.  
- Zion va-t-en ! C'est un problème entre lui et moi. Ajouta Ayumi sérieusement.  
- Non je ne me laisserai pas marcher dessus encore une fois ! Comme tu me l'as dis il y a quelques jours, il y a que moi qui puisse faire changer mon des..._ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il eut du sang qui dégoulina de sa bouche juste après un grand fracas de tir. Oui le père venait de tirer sur son propre fils sans hésiter une seconde... L'adolescent recula un petit peu en se tenant la blessure et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Zai, après avoir lâché son arme pour faire porter le chapeau à Ayumi, voulu partir en courant en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras mais n'en eut pas l'occasion comme la femme se trouvait déjà devant lui. Il reprit donc sa course en marche arrière mais pas pour très longtemps... Son erreur ? Laisser l'arme par terre... Ayumi venait de la ramasser et de lui tirer une balle dans chaque jambe. Elle n'en fit pas plus et laissa l'objet par terre avant de vite se diriger vers Zion qui était encore par terre. Elle souleva sa tête pour la mettre sur ses genoux. La balle l'avait quand même bien transpercé... et heureusement elle semblait entendre quelques sirènes de polices ainsi que d'ambulance pas très loin. On pouvait voir de la peur sur le visage de la jeune adolescente et cette peur n'était plus sortie depuis longtemps... La peur de perdre encore un ami... Même le petit enfant restait la peur de sa mère et restait collé contre elle. Celle-ci essaya de compresser la blessure de son ami en ne sachant que dire et en retenant ses larmes de couler.

« _Ayumi... ?  
- Retiens-toi de parler s'il te plait... garde tes forces... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider... Tu as vu ? J'ai pu changer mon destin et... Je ne me laisse plus faire par mon père... Et j'ai pu protéger la personne... Que mon jumeau aime... C'est le plus important... Je suis content... dit-il assez faiblement.  
- Arrête ! Ne dit pas ça comme si tu allais mourir Zion ! S'exclama Ayumi avec les larmes aux yeux _»

Plein d'image revenaient dans la tête de la petite Bezarius. Les images des derniers moments de son défunt copain... Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle vit le sourire de Zion... Oui ça se voyait qu'ils étaient jumeaux...

Les policiers arrivèrent assez vite et embarquèrent Zai dans leur voiture. Ils virent tout de suite que la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Des infirmiers vinrent très vite prendre Zion dans leurs bras et de le déposer dans une ambulance qui partit en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Allait-il survivre ? Personne ne le saura maintenant. Ayumi et son fils furent emmené dans un coin sûr jusqu'à que le petit Kuroi viennent les chercher en ayant reçu un coup de téléphone et quelques paroles sur l'agression... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours ce genre de chose dans son entourage ? Mais là, elle avait prit une décision importante... Elle aussi allait changer quelque chose dans cette ville et voir même ailleurs !

Une année plus tard, tout s'était calmé dans les alentours de la ville bien que les agressions fusaient toujours de partout... Les vols, les viols et les meurtres étaient toujours aussi présent... Mais tournons nous vers d'autres personnes.

Kuroi continuait ses études dans l'établissement d'Akamon et il ne se fit plus une seule fois embêter par quelqu'un à cause de sa différence de couleur d'yeux. Il commençait même à avoir un certain succès auprès des filles comme il était quand même un très beau garçon ! Oui vraiment tout allait pour le mieux et c'était tant mieux !

Pour Oz, l'école se passait maintenant plus normalement. Le jeune enfant c'était familiarisé avec son entourage et s'amusait beaucoup plus ! Il ne parlait plus aux inconnus et surtout acceptait de ne pas avoir de père ainsi que ses jeunes camarades. Il fut quelques temps choqué de l'accident qu'il s'était passé une année avant mais tout allait bien en ce moment et encore pour longtemps !

Continuons dans notre lancée en parlant cette fois d'une mauvaise personne. Zai Bezarius venait d'être enfermé pour un très long moment et avait été jugé coupable de l'agression sur son fils et de celle d'Ayumi. Il n'était pas près de sortir de si tôt et n'allait plus faire de maux !

Nous avons parlé de Zion ? Vous voulez savoir si le jeune adolescent a survécu ? Et bien oui ! Il fut plongé quelques semaines dans le coma mais se réveilla avec aucune séquelle au cerveau mais quand même un bras dans un plâtre. Il avait eut de la chance que la balle n'ait touché aucun de ses points sensibles. Maintenant c'était lui le chef de la famille et il retrouva vite le sourire !

Il manque quelqu'un non ? Parlons maintenant de ce qu'est devenue la jeune Ayumi. He bien elle prit un métier très important pour elle ! Elle continuait de se battre contre la persécution, les crimes ainsi que tout le reste à sa manière. Elle passait de classe en classe, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux pour faire de la prévention sur celle-ci. Elle raconta de nombreuses fois son histoire qui touchait quand même pas mal de gens. Grâce à elle, il devait sûrement avoir moins de malheur entre les jeunes adolescents. Elle vivait toujours avec son petit frère ainsi que son fils et était restée en bon contact avec Zion qui les aidait quand même un petit peu. Oui ils étaient proches mais il n'y eut aucun amour entre eux. Ayumi aimant trop son Oz et Zion respectant trop son jumeau pour ça.

Il n'y eut plus jamais de graves problèmes pour ses jeunes personnes. Ils eurent une vie bien difficile et maintenant le calme venait après la tempête. Ils pouvaient tous vivre une vie tranquille et presque comme les autres. Presque ? Car ils auront retenu des leçons que certaines personnes ne connaitront jamais... Ainsi que certaines forces comme l'amitié, l'amour ainsi que l'amour fraternel et le pouvoir que pouvait avoir une seule personne.

« _**Grâce à l'histoire d'Oz, d'Ayumi, de leur fils, Kuroi ainsi que Zion, la persécution était maintenant affaiblie... Espérons que leurs histoires touchent beaucoup de personne et que leurs messages se fassent passer de générations en générations. **_»

**The end**

Voila cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle a su faire passer un message contre la persécution ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce deuxième volet mais il me manquait un petit élément dans le récit. On peut dire merci à Zion qui est venu boucher ce trou !  
On peut dire que j'ai mis beaucoup de sentiment dans ses deux OS car j'ai fais des choses vraiment dur comme faire mourir Oz... Je suis maso je sais je sais... Pour certain, la surprise a été qu'Ayumi ait un enfant ! Moi qui n'en veux pas... Mais bien sûr c'est juste pour cet OS car je ne peux pas appeler mon enfant comme le père non ? XD. Là c'était juste pour montrer l'attachement d'Ayumi à son défunt copain.  
Pour les musiques, je trouve que les deux premières de Grégoire vont parfaitement avec le thème de la fic et j'espère que vous pensez pareil et que vous trouvez que trois musiques ce n'est pas trop... Pour la troisième, je voulais une assez douce encore...J'essayerai de faire des OS moins triste par la suite ! Et j'espère vous revoir aux prochains =D.


End file.
